sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
King Roland II
King Roland II is the current King of Enchancia, husband of Queen Miranda, biological father of Prince James and Princess Amber, but stepfather of Princess Sofia. Even though he is Sofia’s step-father, he treats her as if she is his real daughter. This is seen in Father’s and Daughter’s Day. He is a fair king, ruling justly and caring for the welfare of his people. He is voiced by Travis Willingham. Personality Roland is regal and imposing yet kind and welcoming. He cares not for background but rather for character, seeing as he married Miranda (a village shoemaker) for true love, and he was happy that Sofia accepted him as her new father. He also has a sense of humor, when he suggested Sofia calls him "Roland" or "Hey! You with the crown!" He left "Dad" for last, as he didn't want Sofia to feel obligated to do so, and his "Welcome to the Family" present to her was the Amulet of Avalor. Roland can be commanding and authoritative. Often times his orders are given in an impassive manner. Ex: Asking Cedric to perform for Amber and Sofia's slumber party, requesting Cedric to turn the gargoyles into horses. On the other hand: When James was playing ball in the castle and when he broke the mirror, Roland became highly agitated. Physical Appearance He has fair skin and blonde hair. He has a king's outfit with the colors of red and tan. He has a sash with colors of black and gold. He also has 3 medals on his outfit. His crown has gold colors and with diamonds. Role in the Series ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess King Roland II first appears when Sofia and Miranda arrive at his castle to deliver him new slippers. It's love at first sight for Roland and Miranda and the couple soon marry, making Miranda the new Queen of Enchancia and Matriarch of the Royal Family. When Miranda and Sofia arrive at the castle, he accepts Sofia as his new daughter immediately. To make her feel welcome, he tells her he's throwing her a Royal Ball in honor of her Royal Debut. Later, Roland overhears a conversation between Miranda and Sofia with the little girl telling her mother about her discomfort with her new life and how she doesn't want a Ball. To ease Sofia's concerns, he gives his new daughter a lovely amulet that he says is special. He also tells her about Royal Prep and how she'll learn all she needs for the Ball there. On the night of the Ball, Roland becomes one of the many victims of the sleeping spell that teaches Sofia not to mess with magic. When he wakes back up, he dances with his new daughter who calls him "Dad" instead of "Your Majesty" for the first time. He then dances with his whole family. Sofia the First As the King of Enchancia, Roland is a major character in the series. Roland is shown to be very mature and responsible. He takes his responsibilities as the King of Enchancia seriously to the point where he tries to teach James to follow suit. Because of this, he is hailed as the best King Enchancia has ever had. He's also kind and insightful as shown at the Tri-Kingdom Picnic when he started playing badly on purpose to show Emperor Quon that no matter what he could have fun playing the games. This indirectly helps Sofia teach James good sportsmanship. He's also a devoted parent to his children, especially Sofia. He's shown throughout the series to be much nicer and more open-minded than Amber but not as much as James and Sofia. This is because of certain flaws of his own. He shows many times throughout the series that he takes things at face value, has a tendency to jump to conclusions without even trying to get the facts first, and stubbornly stick with them even when evidence to the contrary appears. The flaws have the added effect of giving him poor detective skills and making him gullible when it comes to disguises especially ones created by magic. Luckily, he has Sofia by his side to help him realize his mistakes. Roland is aware of this as shown when he tells Sofia he's lucky to have her since she's always looking after him. Roland is devoted to Sofia to the point where he's overprotective of her as shown in "The Buttercups" when he insisted that Baileywick accompany her on her hike despite Sofia and Miranda both telling him such a thing is unnecessary and in "Princesses to the Rescue!" when he agreed with Quon that the rescue mission to the Jade Jaguar's cave is too dangerous for her. In "Dads and Daughters Day", Roland shows that he has become aware of Sofia's vulnerable side and the fact that she feels the need to prove herself, as shown when he tells her not to make mistakes she has been making so hard. When Sofia runs off during the Sing-Along, Roland goes after her and gets her to tell him what is wrong: That she sees her mistakes as confirmation that she does not belong on the Dads and Daughters field trip because she is just his stepdaughter and not his real daughter like Amber. Before Roland can make her feel better they see the rest of the group being attacked by pelicans, who knock them down a gully. When Sofia sees a picture of her in his watch, Roland tells her that just because he was not her father when she was born does not mean she is not his real daughter and that he loves her now and forever. Working together, they retrieve the egg and return it to the pelicans. Elena and the Secret of Avalor'' Roland and Miranda are trying to find a place to take their kids for their summer vacation. Because Roland wants to visit a kingdom they have never been to before to establish trade links with, they still have not picked a place for their vacation by the time Amber and James meet up with them. Suddenly, Sofia comes up to them and tells them they should go to the Kingdom of Avalor. Roland agrees unaware that Sofia has an ulterior motive for wanting to go to Avalor. When they arrive in Avalor, Roland asks Admiral Vasquez if he sent a message ahead telling Queen Shuriki of their arrival. After receiving an affirmative, A horrified Sofia asks her father why he did that to which Roland tells her that it is the custom to meet with a Kingdom's ruler when visiting a new kingdom. Roland and his family meet Queen Shuriki and Chancellor Esteban. When Sofia asks Shuriki if there is a law against dancing when Shuriki is reluctant to dance with her, Roland tells her that no one would outlaw dancing. After the dance, Roland tells Shuriki about his kingdom, unaware this is making her consider invading Enchancia. Shuriki has just signed the trade deal when a girl Shuriki identifies as Princess Elena comes in and tells Shuriki it is time for her to pay for her crimes. Roland asks "What crimes?" to which Elena reveals that Shuriki invaded Avalor and overthrew the Royal Family of Avalor, which was her family. Shuriki orders her guards to seize Roland and his family and then reaches into her pocket. Elena holds up a wand stating "Looking for this?" Shuriki deduces that Sofia took it and Elena confirms Sofia's involvement in her return, to Roland's shock. After Elena fails to defeat Shuriki and escapes, Shuriki orders her guards to capture her and Sofia. Roland angrily tells her to leave Sofia alone, to which Shuriki orders her guards to imprison Roland and his family, which Roland tells her she will regret, but Shuriki smugly replies that she doubts it. In the dungeon, Roland assured Miranda they will get out and find Sofia. Sofia arrives and breaks them out. Elena tells them everything, convincing Roland to forgive Sofia for hiding her true intentions for visiting Avalor, and then Roland helps her free her family and then her kingdom upon encouragement by Miranda, using his sword to intimidate Shuriki's guards, making them lose their nerve and flee when confronted by him, alongside his wife, daughter, Mateo, Elena, and Elena's grandparents alongside the Avalor citizens. Friends and Family Queen Miranda Queen Miranda is his second wife and likes her warm, caring, and deep love for her children. King Roland doesn't care for the background of Queen Miranda, but rather her character. Princess Sofia Princess Sofia is his stepdaughter and also has fatherly love for her. He shows her everything in the castle and also gave her the royal family's amulet called the Amulet of Avalor to welcome her into the family and so that she would be guided by its rumored power. Prince James Prince James is his son and always tells him the rules of the castle (which Prince James doesn't always follow). He also shows care for him and cooperative in his competitions. He is also fond of James. Princess Amber Princess Amber is his daughter and also cares deeply like the other children. King Roland II also buys crowns, dresses, and accessories and all things needed for her. Amber cares about her father to the point where she becomes jealous of anyone whom he spends more time with than her. Queen Lorelei Queen Lorelei is his first wife whom he loved dearly. Since she was infertile, Roland wished for her to have children in a Wishing Well, and that's when Amber and James were born only to cost Lorelei her life, which left Roland devastated. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Enchancian Royalty Category:Kings Category:Parents